The present invention is directed to a method for treating non-rheumatoid arthritis. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method for treating the causes and/or the symptoms of various forms of non-rheumatoid arthritis in mammals by administering a therapeutically effective amount of an sPLA2 inhibitor.
xe2x80x9cArthritisxe2x80x9d is the name given to disease states encompassing many different conditions frequently having entirely different symptoms, causes, and known treatments. Although, the word xe2x80x9carthritisxe2x80x9d means joint inflammation, it has come to encompass disorders that affect not only the joints but other connective tissue of the body including supporting structures such as muscles, tendons, and ligaments as well as the protective coverings of internal organs. Some of the most commonly occurring forms of arthritis are osteoarthritis, ankylosing spondylitis, rheumatic fever, and gout. Some forms of inflammatory arthritis are characterized by lymphokine-mediated inflammation of the joints. The use of selected secretory phospholiase A2 (sPLA2) inhibitors to treat rheumatoid arthritis is described in European Patent No. 0675110 (published Oct. 4, 1995) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,326.
The most common form of non-rheumatoid arthritis is osteoarthritis, a degenerative joint disease which primarily affects cartilage that covers and cushions the ends of the bones causing it to fray, wear, ulcerate, and in extreme cases, to disappear entirely leaving a bone on bone joint. The disease can result in severe disability particularly in the weight bearing joints such as the knees, hips, and spine. Osteoarthritis is distinguishable, for example, from rheumatoid arthritis in that osteoarthritis involves little or no inflammation and is confined to the joints and surrounding tissue where there is a breakdown or disintegration of cartilage and other tissue thereby making it difficult for the joints to operate properly. The occurrence of osteoarthritis frequently increases with advancing years.
Non-rheumatoid arthritis is often treated with acetaminophen and ibuprofen. In addition, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDSs) may be used to relieve pain by blocking the production of prostaglandins (e.g., choline magnesium salicylate, salicylsalicyclic acid). Corticosteroids such as methylprednisone, prednisone, and cortisone may be used to relieve pain and swelling. Each of these known drug therapies has possible long-term disadvanges such as kidney or liver damage, heartburn, stomach upset, ulcers, gastrointestinal bleeding, mood swings, weight fain, high blood pressure, muscle weakness and lowered resistance to infection.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need for a novel effective, and easy to administer treatment for forms of arthritis which are non-inflammatory and/or non-rheumatoid such as the most common form of arthritis, osteoarthritis, as well as the many other forms of the disease which occur. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a methodology for effectively treating non-rheumatoid arthritis.
The method of this invention comprising administering to a mammal, including a human, having non-rheumatoid arthritis, a therapeutically effective amount of an sPLA2 inhibitor.